jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
The List of Random Ideas
Here is where you can put all of your ideas for future seasons of JayGT. Just note that anyone is free to use whatever is on here once it is on here. Look at the Britain's Got Talent, Australia's Got Talent, and Asia's Got Talent seasons pages on Wikipedia for more act ideas. This YouTube channel can also be browsed for ideas from foreign Got Talents. Also look up seasons pages on Wikipedia for any of the shows listed on the Acts on Other Shows page (like Fool Us, World of Dance, The Voice, Last Comic Standing, etc.) for more ideas. Ideas *Real Life Peter Griffin, Peter Griffin Impersonator Act *Steve McGranahan, World's Strongest Redneck https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbK9eybE35E& *DevonBoris1, Wrestling Action Figures Act https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJsvVTuoTiE& *EpicMealTime, Online Cooking Show https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9FRSghXhDM *Mishka, Talking Dog https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mk4bmK-acEM *Captain Disillusion, Video Debunker *Dells Lumberjack Show, Competitive Lumberjacks *Kangbin Lee, Latte Artist *Turkish Ice Cream Pranksters, Ice Cream Pranksters *Ryan Tracey, Balloon Artist *Disneyworld Gaston, Masculine Muscle Man *The Beast, Trivia Master *Oscar Chu, Harmonica Player *OneyPlays, Gamers *Lucky, Contortionist *Mr. Skeleton, Musical Puppet *Dylan Yeandle, Stripper *Celine Velayo, Pole Dancer *Ze Frank, Disturbing Artist *TigerTomato, Pancake Artist *Jonny Awsum, Comedic Singer *Neature Walk Guy, Survival Expert *Eye of the Spider Guy, ”Singer” *TriforceFilms, A Capella artist *Smooth McGroove, A Capella artist *Lasagna Cat , Garfield Impersonators *Barnaby Dixon, Puppeteer *Aerial Manx, Sideshow Act *Annette Labedzki, Frozen Paint Mixer *Oscar Chu, Harmonica Player *Mindy Gledhill, Singer/Ukelelist *The Eagles, Rock Band *Alex and Twitch, Dance Duo *The Rinny Family, Acrobats *Sirena Huang, Violinist *Gilbert Gottfried, Stand-up Comedian *Harry Houdini, Magician *Paul Daniels, Magician *Brian Brushwood, Magician *RDC, Dance Crew *Andrew Lancaster, Impersonator *Thomas Edison, Inventor *P. Jay's Secret, Musica Artist *Mar Gabarre, Singer and Harpist *Nessie, The Loch Ness Monster *Herbert, Pedophile *Glenn Quagmire, Sex Freak *T-Bag, Pedophile *Sigh, Common JayGT Expression *8th Day, Jewish Band *Kinderlach, Jewish Boyband *Ari Goldwag, Jewish Singer *The Fables, Newfoundland Band *Derren Brown, Trampolinist *''[[Trooper|'Trooper']]'', Rock Band *Mickey Mouse, Disney Icon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57oU-xqiXek *Clint Eastwood, Singer *That "Ghost" in Meowkins' House, Ghost *Michael Davidson, Guitarist *Choi Sung-Bong, Opera Singer *Michael Bublé, Singer *James Brown, Singer *Terrence Cunningham, Singer/Pianist *Tony Bennett, Classical Singer *Eagan Feb, Michael Jackson Impersonator *Screaming Jay Hawkins, "I Put A Spell On You" Singer *David Hasselhoff, Actor/Singer *Lionel Richie, Singer *Father Ray Kelly, Singer *Randy Newman, Singer and Pianist *The Ratpackers, Vocal Duo *Lloyd Griffiths, Singer/Guitarist *Jerry Lee Lewis, Singer/Pianist *Julie Andrews, Singer and Dancer *Michelle Chamuel, Singer *Maddie Poppe, Singer/Guitarist *Lorelai Mosneguțu, Armless Singer/Pianist *Mariah Carey, Singer *OK Go, Novelty Band *Chumbawamba, Band *Europe, Rock Band *Sirena Huang, Violinist *Waterflame, Musician *Bari S, Saxophonist *Daft Punk, Electronic Music Duo *Julian Smith, Sax Player *Oscar Chu, Harmonica Player *Drums2Streets, Percussion Group *Real 2 Real, Greatest Rapping Electronic Duo Ever *Sergey Stepanov, Vengeful Saxophonist *Richard Strauss, German Composer *Indiara Sfair, Harmonica Player *Genesis, Beatboxer *The Living Tombstone, Musical Artist *Chooka Parker, Pianist *E.S. Posthumus, Musical Group *Petr Spatina, Instrumentalist *Childish Gambino, Singer/Rapper/Comedian *Daveed Diggs, Rapper *KRS-One, Hip-Hop Rapper *The Roker, Magician *Eric Mead, Magician *Gus, Mentalist *An Ha Lim, Magician *Andrew Huang, Musician *Paul Daniels, Magician *Brian Brushwood, Magician *Luis de Matos, Magician *Mahdi Gilbert, Magician *Cristian Gog, Mentalist *Nuwan de Silva, Mathematician/Magician *Mathieu Bich, Magician *Ali Cook, Magician *Mark Basmayor, Contortionist Breakdancer *Michael Moral, Dancer *Luis Reis, Street Performer *Alex & Twitch, Dance Duo *B-Dash & Konkrete, Dancer *George Sampson, Breakdancer *BBoy Pocket, Breakdancer *I.aM.mE, Dance Crew *Angara Contortion, Contortionist Dance Group *Dancefloor Destruction Crew, Breakdance Dance Crew *Die Mobilés, Shadow Dance Group *Freestyler Laguna, Dance Troupe *Tonya Harding, Figure Skater *Danny Way, Skateboarder *Jessie Graff, Acrobat *Hawkeye, Archer *Sportacus, Acrobat *Jerry Miculek, Gun Shooter *Gilbert Gottfried, Stand-up Comedian *Brad Williams, Stand-up Comedian *Tommy Cooper, Comedian *Mr. Beast, Rich Comedian *Seth MacFarlane, Stand-up Comedian *Bill Burr, Stand-up Comedian *Ben Price, Stand-up Comedian/Impressionist *Marty Putz, Comedian *Anthony Gatto, Juggler *Emile Carey, Juggler *Kris Kremo, Juggler *Fatmir Mura, Sand Artist *Chawki Diwani, Sand Artist *drawholic, Artist *Corinne Sutter, Speed Artist *Koji the Illustrator, Artist *Stefano Pelingai, Billards Trick Performer *Eric Andre, Prankster *Lilach Chen, Finger Breakdancer *Alex, Person Who Hates Everything *Nostalgia Critic, Comedic Critic *Joseph Herscher, Rube Goldberg Machine Creator *Ryan Tracey, Balloon Artist *How It Should Have Ended, Movie Parody Group *Shrek, Comedic Singer/Dancer/Rapper *Rocky Lockridge, Best Cryer Ever *Sipho Six, Football Freestyler *Jaxon Willard, Contemporary Dancer *Strauss Serpent, Contortionist Dancer *Tomer Dudai, Magician *The Living Tombstone, Musician Group *ProZD, Comedian *Simply Three, Musicians *W.D Zyro, Launchpad Player *ItsAliJ, Launchpad Player *SoNevable, Launchpad Player *Kaskobi, Launchpad Player *NoLaunchpad, Greatest Launchpad Player Ever *It's a small world, Calculator Musician *Arsen Sayadyan, Musician *Alison Sparrow, Violinist *The Prodigy, Musician *Mike, Singer *Memento, Movie that Jay loves *Erik Santos, Filipino singer *Travis Atreo, Singer *Jermaine Jackson, Singer *Corvus Corax, Medieval Band *Arthur Mitchell, Old Man *John, Old Man *Nyle DiMarco, Dancer *Dirty Vegas, Electronic Music Duo *Technotronic, Eurodance Band/Drug Trip *Dewberry, Chef *Laurel and Hardy, Comedy Duo *ASMR Dog, Dog *Max, Parrot *Homer Simpson, Comedian *Boney M, Disco Group *Zainab, Stand-up Comedienne *Dionne Warwick, Singer *Gad Elmaleh, Jewish Comedian *Mo Amer, Muslim Comedian *Mary Poppins, Singing Nanny *Marie Poppins, Dancer *Erica Sigurdson, Stand-up Comedienne *Etta James, Singer *Anastasia Synn, Horror Magician *Boston Celtics, Basketball Team *Madonna, Singer *KISS, Rock Band *Lee Greenwood, Patriot *Randy Travis, Country Singer *Creep Catchers, Pedophile Hunters *C2C, Electronic Music Group *The Korgis, Another 80s Band *Van Darkholme, Porn Star *Pizza Boy, Gay Porn Star *Mark Wahlberg, Rapper *Dr. Phil, Savage Doctor *Macho Ma'am Tranny Savage, Rager *Yaashwin Sarawanan, Human Calculator *Alligator, A Group of Carrots *Knit 'n' Natter, Knitting Instructor Trio *David Geaney, Multimedia Tap Dancer *Dmitry Sholokhov, Fashion Designer *Razy Gogonea, Matrix Dancer *Blac Rabbit, Beatles Music Duo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-wPBTqn7ac *Roy Payamal, Novelty Act https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFMxw-Ni6xM *Toms Mucenieks, Multimedia Pianist *Bottle Boys, Bottle Band https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NkbZlautuUc *Jimmy Tamley, Ventriloquist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NjJjQHCtav0 *Marc Metral & Wendy, Ventriloquist Dog Act https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dv_tnsENJc0 *Smile.dk, Bubblegum Pop Duo *Singing Souls, Bad Singing Trio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zNuvwzwemrA *Alvin & The Chipmunks, Chipmunk Singers *Dschinghis Khan, Novelty Disco Band *Jean-Michel Jarre, Electronic Musician *Marilyn Monroe, Singer *Boba Fett, Bounty Hunter *Jango Fett, Bounty Hunter *Jabba the Hut, Hut *Megalodon, Shark *Tom and Jerry, Cat and Mouse Slapstick Comedy Duo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oiHulAQmdqI *Josh Groban, Classical Singer *FBC Seniors Choir, Rap Choir *Azerrz, Video Gamer and Impressionist *Disney Land, Amusement Park *Mormon Tabernacle Choir, Melodious Mormons *Blondie, Rock Band *Rucka Rucka, Parody Musicians *Friends, Comedy Group *Magic of Rahat, Prankster Magician *Kidz Bop, Kid Cover Band *Hawk, Inspirational Teen *The Fight Is Only Over When You Say It Is, Inspirational Quote *Cedar Point, Amusement Park Category:Extra Pages Category:Navigation Pages